beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Tempo 145WD
Twisted Tempo 145WD (known in Japan as Basalt Horogium 145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is somewhat a "Forbidden-Bey" and is owned by Faust. Energy Ring: Tempo/Horogium *'Weight': 2.7 grams Twelve Roman Numeral signs are designed on Horogium. (I, II, IIII, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII). III is not on the Energy Ring. IIII is meant to be IV however, due to numerous clocks using IIII instead of IV, that could be a reason for the change. There is also a square hole in the wheel, where the III would be. This can be lined up with the chunk missing of Basalt to make it even more unbalanced. Attack: 0 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: 0 clearwheel_horogium.jpg|Horogium Fusion Wheel: Twisted/Basalt *'Weight': 47.8 grams Basalt is currently, the heaviest Fusion Wheel. A gap referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death" is made, though it is rumored that Takara Tomy created it on purpose so Basalt Horogium would not be invincible, or to make it rock like a pendulum. While its solo spin time is terrible, because of bad balance, nevertheless, it makes up for it with its round Wheel. It is tier 1 for Defense and Stamina. Attack: 0 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: 0 Metalwheel basalt.jpg Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the second highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not used against Attack types. track_145_img.jpg|145 Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips. (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to it's massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over but if you launch at a special angle its impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to WB which in rare cases would be an advantage, but WB more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast Attack types. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 bottom_wd_img (1).jpg|WD Special Moves *Spiral Death Timewall *Spiral Dimension Gallery DSC_0042.JPG|Top View. DSC_0043.JPG|Side View. DSC_0044.JPG|Bottom View. basaltclockium.jpg|Twisted Tempo 145WD Parts (from Korean set) Trivia *The Twisted Fusion Wheel is the heaviest Fusion Wheel known and therefore is part of the Maximum Series. *Twsited is the only Fusion Wheel with a gap inside. *Twisted Tempo is the only Beyblade without stickers. *It is also possible that Tempo could represent, Kronos, the "Greek Titan of Time" as both of them are shown to be very powerful figures (Horogium was the proclaimed as the strongest Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters) and they represent time itself. *Basalt is a common volcanic rock. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades